Epic Love and Journey
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Leiva Espe was a djinn from far to the north. She had lost everything when the Stompers & the boggins destroyed her home. She traveled to Moonhaven in search of a new life & she found it. Follow Leiva the Nothern Warrior as she adjusts to life in Moonhaven & learns to accept that she no longer needs to be alone, finds new friends, & even falls in love. Some mature content present.
1. Chapter 1

"Easy there, Leiva, save some boggans for the rest of us!" General Ronin said.

The young woman he spoke to was a new addition to the Leafmen ranks. Her name was Leiva Espe. She hailed from a forest kingdom way to the north, one known as Valley Woods and was the commander of the Firefly King Ryder's army. When Stompers came and destroyed the forest to build upon the land, boggans swooped in and started killing off the people of Valley Woods one by one. Only Leiva Espe and her bird had escaped. She traveled long and hard, trying to find more people like her and had come to Moonhaven about the time Mary Katherine, or MK as she was known in Moonhaven, decided to go back to school and leave the forest. She was severely injured and when she was healed and well rested, she requested an audience with Queen Marigold and asked to join the Leafmen ranks to prove her worth and earn her place within the kingdom. But that was a year ago, and Leiva quickly moved up through the ranks of the Leafmen.

"Sorry, Ronin, but you'll need to be quicker than that!" Leiva replied with a smile. She charged the last remaining boggans before any of the others could get to them.

Unsure of what to do, the Leafmen present stood there and gaped as the young girl cut down the last of the boggans. When she was finished, she took a cloth and cleaned the blade of her sword before she sheathed it. She looked at the General and smiled sheepishly.

Sighing, Ronin shook his head with a soft smile. "Don't be so quick to jump into battle, understood?"

Leiva nodded and mounted into the saddle of her barn swallow, Lilica. "I'll keep that in mind for next time." She replied, winking at the General.

Ronin's face turned red as she flew off with Lilica, disappearing around the bend of trees that had survived the boggan attack. The others looked at him and he shook his head, trying to shrug off the embarrassment he felt. He and the other Leafmen followed Leiva back to Moonhaven.

Nod and his men had just returned and watched as Leiva took Lilica to her stall. Nod watched as Leiva removed the saddle from the barn swallow. Lilica was a strange bird, one he had not seen before. She had a snow white chest and throat, a black beak, black eyes, and such brilliant blue feathers adorned atop granite gray feathers that Nod was sure that the bird would sparkle in the moonlight.

"Hey, Leiva. We heard you took out a platoon of boggans." Nod said, coming over.

Leiva smiled at him and nodded. "I did, but Ronin probably thinks I got carried away again. I guess they didn't have enough fun with the boggans themselves."

"You were reckless and careless, Leiva." Ronin said as he joined them. "Much like Nod here was a few years ago."

"Ronin, it's no big deal, right? Boggans are the enemy and as long as we keep them out of our lands, then we are doing our duties." Leiva replied, cocking her hips as she crossed her arms.

"Boggans are the death and decay of the forest. Queen Marigold is the life of the forest. It is our duty, yes, to keep the boggans out of Moonhaven and to protect the forest and our queen. That being said, you have to be more careful. Many leaves, one tree. Do you know what that means?" Ronin said.

"It means that we are all connected, never alone." Leiva said with a sigh, having heard the saying many times.

"Exactly. Leiva, you're too quick to jump into battle, too quick on your feet. It is good that you are getting stronger, but you have to remember that the Leafmen are your comrades, your friends. We are here to back you up and to work with you." Ronin replied.

Leiva rolled her eyes. "I'm not a child, Ronin. I have seen enough battles to know where my strengths lie. Where I grew up, we had to fight for ourselves in order to survive. The Stompers were taking so much of our lands at a time and the boggans were moving in so quickly that it was the only thing that we could do even as we were constantly at war with other neighboring kingdoms. We all suffered at the hands of the Stompers. We had to fight to survive alone, never having another to rely on to have our backs. I'm sorry I don't seem to get the picture here."

She turned to walk away, but Ronin reached out to stop her. "Leiva, that's not what I meant."

She turned and glared at him. "I don't care! I came to Moonhaven because I had nowhere else to go. The Stompers and boggans took everything from me- my brother, my comrades, the only man I ever loved- and now the only people I thought would be willing to help me treat me like an insolent child! Maybe I just don't belong here." She said, pulling her arm free from his grasp.

Ronin tried to call after her as she stormed off, but Nod put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Let her go, Ronin. She's just like how I was before we had to fight Mandrake and save the pod. Give her time, she's only been here a year. She still needs time to adjust to how life is here in Moonhaven." Nod looked off in the direction Leiva had gone and sighed. "Poor girl… Must have been hard to lose her entire forest and everyone in it. I can't even imagine what that must feel like…"

Ronin suddenly felt guilty. Nod was right. Leiva was still very new to the forest and still naïve to the ways of the Leafmen. She was proving her worth and still had to learn much, but she herself was right: she was not a child. Leiva had come from one of the northern most forests, one ruled by a king known as the Firefly King. For it to fall to the Stompers and boggans to pick off the rest of the people, Ronin was astounded that Leiva had even survived it all. He had to find her, to apologize and make sure that she was OK.

~O~

Leiva tore off her armor and threw them onto her bed and gathered her things to go to the east spring. "Who does he think he is, lecturing me like that?" she muttered to herself. "I was the Commander of King Ryder's army! Those stupid Stompers… they ruined everything!" She stormed off to the east spring to relax and clear her head.

As Leiva made her way towards her destination, Ronin came around the bend of hallway in the Leafmen quarters and saw her pass by.

'Where is she going?' he wondered.

Needing to talk to her, Ronin followed her to the east spring. Unaware that Ronin was close behind her, Leiva continued to mutter angrily herself. When she arrived at the east spring, she found her favorite spot and tossed her things down.

"Stupid Ronin… I never received such disrespect in King Ryder's army…" she grumbled as she slipped out of her pants and her shirt and stepped into the spring. The water was cold, but it felt good against her skin as if it cooled and soothed her anger.

Ronin stopped by the base of a large plant and watched as Leiva dove under the water and waited until she resurfaced.

Leiva swam beneath the cold spring water for a moment before she resurfaced. She ran her hands along her head, moving the water down her hair and out of her face. She sighed and swam to the bank, pushed herself out of the water and sat next to her things. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Why did it have to be my forest? Why couldn't have the Stompers have just left us alone?" she said to herself. She felt tears in her eyes as she remembered the forest crumbling, the people of Valley Woods being run out of their home by boggans who took advantage of the dying forest.

Off to the side, Ronin watched as Leiva stared off into the distance. "Leiva, are you alright?" he asked, coming up to her.

Leiva looked over at him. "What do you want, Ronin, some other reason to lecture me?"

Ronin sat down next to her. "No, I actually wanted to apologize. I was too hard on you, especially considering what has happened to you."

Leiva scoffed at that. "Great, the mighty Ronin, General of Leafmen, is taking pity on me."

Ronin looked at her. "Now, see here I am, trying to be a man and own up to my mistake and you go and blow it up in my face."

Leiva stood and started to gather her things. She pulled on her pants and looked at Ronin as he stood. "I do not need your pity, Ronin, nor an apology. I was the Commander of _**my**_ king's army, the greatest warrior of _**my**_ people. I know my place, but never have I been so disrespected before."

Ronin was about to say something, but stopped when he saw the scars on her back. He recognized them as marks of the boggans, scars from when she had been wounded in previous battles. He noticed the scar from the wound that she had had when he found her. He went up to her, grabbing her arm before she could get away.

"Leiva, stop. Please, I only meant…" he started.

Leiva looked up at him, as he stood a bit taller than her. She felt the tears slip from her eyes as she said, "Ronin, I lost everything. I came here to find something new, to make something of myself again. The last war I was in took the only man I had ever loved from me. If it were not for him, I would not be here today. Kaleb… he saved me... Then years later, the Stompers and boggans take everything from me. Everything! And still I am to be spoken down to as if I am a child when I have more than proved my skill and mettle in battle?"

Ronin stood there staring at her. The tears flowed freely and stained her fair skin. Most northerners had brown hair, very pale skin, and blue eyes, but Leiva had fair skin, black hair, and brilliant fern green eyes that glistened in the waning light of day. He reached up and wiped away the tears from her cheeks, cradling her face in his hand.

"Leiva …" he said, looking at her.

She searched his eyes, but seemed to only find pity, worry, and a hint of something else that she could not define. She tore herself from his gaze and gathered her things into her arms. "I am not a child, Ronin. I may be hard headed, fool hardy even, but not a child. I do not understand why you insist on treating me so. I am alone, Ronin, and I have been since I lost Kaleb… Perhaps I truly do not belong here, in Moonhaven…"

Ronin started to move towards her, but stopped when she said that. "Have you learned nothing? Have you not been through enough since your forest was destroyed? Yes you are a stranger to Moonhaven, Leiva, and yes perhaps you are hard headed at times, but we have done everything we can to welcome you in the forest, amongst the Leafmen ranks. You have friends, now, Leiva, and a family in the people of Moonhaven. You are not alone!"

Leiva ignored him and stormed off, clutching her things tightly to her. Ronin didn't know what else to say or do, so he went after her and followed her to her quarters.

"Why can you not see that, Leiva?" he asked, almost begging her to understand. He stepped into her room.

"What are you doing?" Leiva asked, turning to him as she dropped her things by the bed.

"You have to understand, Leiva, that you have people who care about you." Ronin said, coming up to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "You do not have to face things alone, not anymore."

Leiva refused to look at him and tried to push her way passed him and to the door. Ronin grabbed her around the waist and cradled her face with his free hand as he pulled her in for a kiss. Leiva's eyes widened as Ronin pressed his lips against hers, gruff but gentle at the same time. She felt her face burning and her heart racing. When Ronin pulled away and looked at her, she felt as if she was in a daze.

"You'll never be alone again, Leiva, I promise." He said softly and released her. He bowed his head to her in respect and left her room, leaving her standing there blushing and dazed.

'Why?' she asked herself. 'Why did he kiss me?' Leiva shook her head and closed her door.

She still felt a bit dazed, but she managed to slip out of her wet clothes and into a pair of dry underclothes and a nightgown. Standing in front of the mirror in her room, Leiva unbraided her hair and brushed it out. She thought about what Ronin had said, his kiss and how he made her feel. She had always been so focused on her duty as commander that she never allowed herself any free time or personal time. She had only ever loved one man before and she had given Kaleb her heart. And yet it had been many years since she lost her love, Ronin made her feel hot any time she thought of him: how his strong arms encircled her, the roughness of the kiss and how she liked it, the warmth of his skin against hers, his scent of river birch and holly comforting her. She had long since spent her time grieving for Kaleb, but while she had moved on, she wasn't sure if she wanted to risk losing Ronin, too.

Leiva crawled into bed and tried to go to sleep, but Ronin's kiss would not let her mind rest. She tried for hours to fall asleep, but found nothing that would help her. She swung her legs out of bed and stood. Going to her door, she opened it and made her way to Ronin's quarters. They were larger than the others, as he was the commanding officer, but when she knocked on the door, it opened.

"Ronin, are you there?" she called softly, but there was no answer. She walked into the large room and looked around. Ronin was nowhere to be found. She sighed and closed the door. 'I'll have to talk with him later.' She thought as she made her way to one of the balconies across the hall from his quarters. She stared out into the night and felt a cool breeze blow through the kingdom, one that reminded her of the cold northern winds from back where her home once stood.

Leiva felt tears in her eyes as she thought of her lost home again and sat on one of the stone benches by the doorway. She pulled her knees in closer to her and let the tears slip silently down her cheeks as she gazed up at the moon. It had been just over a year since she lost everything and found her way to Moonhaven. She could still see everything as clear as day.

 _The trees crashed and creaked around Leiva as she searched for the king. She had to save him, so that they could find a new place to rebuild the kingdom. Ryder had no heir, no queen, but he had to survive so that he could lead his people to safety and so that they would not fall._

 _"_ _King Ryder! Where are you, sire?" Leiva called, running through the rubble. She had ordered half of her men to take those who were left alive from the initial Stomper attack to safety and the rest she had taken with her to seek out anyone who was trapped within the rubble of the castle and the forest surrounding the heart of the kingdom._

 _"_ _Lady Leiva, we must leave this place!" her second in command said._

 _"_ _I will not leave the king, Jade, nor will I condemn those who may yet live to suffer and die here at the hands of boggans!" Leiva retorted._

 _"_ _Speaking of boggans…" Jade said, pointing ahead of them._

 _Leiva looked and gasped as she saw an army of boggans rushing at them, trying to cut them down. Arrows of filth and decay flew through the air, striking a great many of the soldiers down. Leiva felt anger build inside her and a hatred begin to boil as she cut down boggan after boggan. She fought her way through, Jade and her men right beside her, until they reached the top of Kings' Hill. Leiva looked back as Jade screamed, a boggan arrow protruding from her chest._

 _"_ _Jade, no!" Leiva cried, trying to grab her friend and comrade's hand before she fell and crumbled into nothing._

 _Jade simply smiled and wilted, content that her commander was safe._

 _Leiva felt tears stinging her eyes as she tore herself away and hurried to the top where she found the king laying on the ground, a chunk of stone crushing him. She quickly pushed the stone off of him._

 _"_ _Your majesty!" Leiva cried as she fell to her knees beside the king._

 _The king looked up at her and smiled, a trail of blood running from the corner of his mouth and down his chin. "Leiva, you're still alive…"_

 _"_ _Of course, I am, Ryder… I came back to find you and the others…" she said, feeling the tears spill from her eyes. "Oh, Ryder, I'm so sorry…. I should have protected you better…."_

 _The king reached up and weakly put a hand to her cheek and smiled. "You are safe and that is all that matters. The kingdom is lost, the people gone, and I am drawing my last breaths. Those of us that manage to survive will only be killed by the boggans and the Stompers' machines. You must leave and go somewhere safe, where you can start a new life."_

 _Leiva shook her head. "No, I will not leave you!"_

 _Ryder chuckled in pain. "You always were stubborn, little sister… I love you and couldn't be prouder…." He said, then his eyes glazed over and his breathing stopped._

 _Leiva stared at her older brother as he hand fell limp onto the ground. "Ryder, no… please, wake up! We'll take you to a healer, get you fixed up… Ryder…?" When her brother, the king, would not wake and she knew that he was lost forever, Leiva lifted her eyes to the heavens and cried out for her brother, for her people, for her kingdom. Everything in a split second was taken from her and she had nothing left._

 _Boggans were beginning to surround her and Leiva looked around at them. Remembering her brother's last words- the last words of a king- Leiva took up her brother's sword and drew her father's dagger and charged at the boggans, cutting them out of her way and carving a path to safety. The boggans fell, one by one, and Leiva forced her way through the hordes of enemies until she cleared herself outside of the forest kingdom's outer circle. She ran and ran, calling for her barn swallow companion, Lilica, hoping she was alive. The bird had too been searching for her rider and was overwhelmed with relief when she saw her running. Leiva quickly hopped onto the saddle and the two were off. Before they reached a safe enough distance to be certain boggans would not follow, Lilica and Leiva looked back at their home, watching as the trees crumbled and fell. They were left homeless and alone, with nowhere to go. Pain aching in their chests, the lone survivors of the last northern forest kingdom turned towards the south and prayed that they would find someone who would take them in, who would let them take part of their world._

Leiva had fallen asleep as she remembered the events that happened. She was still sitting on the stone bench of the balcony outside of Ronin's quarters and when Ronin came back from a long walk, he saw her sitting there in a thin nightgown and looking chilled to the bone- even for a northern girl. He came over and tried to wake her, but when she did not respond, her scooped her up in his arms and carried her into his quarters. He held her close to his chest as he pulled back the covers and laid her down on the large bed- well, large for djinn- and he noticed that she smelled of cherry blossoms and peaches.

Ronin sat next to her on the bed and smiled as he tucked the covers in around her. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep, though he could tell that she was not having a pleasant dream. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and noticed that it was slightly pointed. He had never noticed before, as she had always had them covered even when her hair was braided. He thought they looked beautiful on her. Then realizing that she would probably smack him and blush if he told her that, he chuckled.

Ronin felt the veil of slumber pulling at his eyes, so he stood and removed his armor, setting it on the stand, then slipped out of his boots, pants, shirt, and underclothes before he went to wash up. It didn't take him long to shower and he stepped out quickly as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He went back into the main room and to his dresser, pulling out a clean pair of underclothes and pants. Sliding into them, he rubbed his hair dry with the towel and let it hang around his neck as he went to check on Leiva.

Leiva felt a sense of safety and warmth, still unaware that she had been carried into Ronin's room by the Leafmen General himself. Ronin saw a small change in her as she slept, seeing that she went from appearing distraught and afraid to looking peaceful and relaxed. He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead before he went over to the couch and laid back.

As he lay there staring at the ceiling, watching the light of the fire flicker and dance across the stony structure, Ronin thought more on the answers he found on his walk. He really cared for Leiva, in more ways than just his friend, comrade, and subordinate. He cared for her like he used to Tara. He never acted on his feelings for Tara, especially after she had been made queen, but he regretted never telling her how much she meant to him before Mandrake's arrow took her from him forever. He had spent his time grieving and now that it was time to move on, Leiva Espe the Northern Warrior- as she had been known in Valley Woods- had come into his life and changed it. For the better, he decided. He thought more about what he felt for Leiva and decided that he was beginning to fall in love with her, but he knew that while he wished to act, he didn't want to ruin what they had built regardless of how much they argued. Before he knew it, though, he was fast asleep and the fire had died down to ember coals.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime in the night, Ronin was woken up and when he sat up and looked over at Leiva, she seemed to be having a nightmare and was thrashing in the bed a bit. He got up and went to go check on her.

"Leiva, it's just a dream." He said, steadying her and stroking her hair. "Hush, you're safe."

Whether she was conscious enough to hear him or not, Leiva seemed to respond to him and relaxed. Ronin lay back with her and wrapped an arm around Leiva as she turned towards him, seeking warmth and comfort. He smiled softly and pulled her in a little closer to where she could rest her head on his chest. When she seemed content once more, Ronin closed his eyes and went back to sleep, feeling the comfort and warmth that Leiva herself offered.

~O~

Leiva heard the early morning birds, singing their songs, and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked around and suddenly realized that she wasn't in her room. 'Where am I?' she wondered and looked around. She realized it was Ronin's room. 'Why am I here?' she wondered and she looked over to find Ronin passed out next to her on the bed, snoring lightly and shirtless. She put a hand to her mouth and blushed. 'Nothing happened…' she tried to tell herself. 'Nothing happened, right? I mean, he is in the bed, but we're both clothed still… No, that doesn't mean anything… Oh gods, did something happen?'

She got out of the bed just as Ronin woke up and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "You're up." He said, glancing over at her as he stretched.

Blushing she turned and nodded, her hands clasped behind her back. "Aye, sir. If you do not mind me asking, how is that I came to your bed?"

Ronin chuckled as he stood. He went passed her and to his dresser, pulling out a shirt to wear. "I found you outside on the balcony across the hall. You had fallen asleep and it was getting cold, so I brought you into my room and put you in bed. I slept on the couch to start with, but you were having a nightmare and I got worried, so I came over and laid down with you to keep you company. If you're worried something happened, you don't need to be."

Leiva sighed in relief, then looked up at him in embarrassment. "Please, forgive me, General Ronin, sir. I meant no offense." Then when Ronin chuckled, Leiva felt her blush deepen and she closed her eyes in embarrassment. "Please forgive me sir, it is not that I would not… with you… it's just…" she stammered. 'I am making a mess of this right now…'

Ronin knew what she meant and he thought it was cute how flustered she was. She was blushing so deeply that her face was as bright as a redbud tree in full bloom. He went up to her and lifted her chin to silence her with a kiss.

Leiva felt her heart melt and she was grateful for his silencing her with a kiss and stopping her from making a fool of herself. She had grown to care for Ronin a great deal, more than she ever thought possible. Feeling his lips against hers and his arms encircling her and pulling her closer made all of her cares and worries disappear.

Pulling away from the kiss, Ronin looked into Leiva's fern green eyes and smiled. "Hush, little fire cherry. I care for you, more than I thought possible, and I want things to work between us, but only if you want it to. You are beautiful, strong, hard headed and stubborn, but you make up for it in your skills and dedication to the Leafmen. I want to be with you."

Leiva looked at him, losing herself in the turquoise pools of his eyes. "Ronin, I…"

Ronin told her to hush and kissed her again, this time with a bit more urgency. He pulled her in closer as she rested her hands against his chest. She felt so safe in his arms, a feeling she had not had in a long time. She moved her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Only when a knock at the door came did the spell of their kiss break and they pushed away from each other and blushed. Leiva giggled to herself. She had never seen Ronin blush before, not this deeply. Ronin went to his desk and grabbed a book. He handed it to Leiva before he opened the door.

"Good morning, Finn." He said in greeting, offering his second in commander entry into his quarters.

"Good morning, sir." Finn said, then stopped short when he saw Leiva standing there in her nightgown, barefooted. "And good morning to you, Leiva."

Leiva smiled and tried to hide her blushing as she bowed her head in respect for the General's second. "Good morning to you as well, Finn. General Ronin was kind enough to lend me this book." She said, presenting Finn with the book that Ronin had handed her moments ago. "I will leave you to your business, then." She added, giving the Leafmen salute to both Finn and Ronin. She made her way to the door and before she disappeared from the room, she turned and looked back at Ronin. "Thank you for lending me this book, sir. I shall return it to you shortly."

Ronin nodded. "Actually, you may keep it. I've been meaning to give it you." He smiled when Leiva thanked him again and watched as she left, waiting until her footsteps faded from the hallway. He turned to Finn and saw the look he was giving him. "What?"

Finn chuckled, having a hunch that her presence in his chambers was more than borrowing a book.

Down the hall and closer to the where the soldiers resided within their quarters, Leiva traced the book Ronin had handed to her. She stopped in the middle of the hall when she realized what the book was: a collection of stories from the Valley Woods. She looked at the symbol embossed on the cover and smiled in sadness. It was the symbol of the royal family, the symbol her brother bore on his armor, shield, and banners.

"Oh, Ronin…"

~O~

Several weeks had passed by since Ronin had first kissed Leiva. They met in secret to sneak a kiss here and there and often would seek each other's council on matters of battle tactics, patrols, and other duties of the Leafmen. Ronin had decided that while he cared for Leiva, she was right. She was not a child and he wanted to utilize the knowledge she possessed as a commanding officer to better the training of the Leafmen. He appointed her the training officer with Nod as her lieutenant. Leiva wasn't too happy about being taken out of the majority of the battles they had with the boggans- who were still incredibly active despite Mandrake's demise- but she was honored to be allowed to teach the Leafmen what she had been taught and had trained her soldiers with.

The Leafmen gradually grew accustomed to the new changes in ranks and soon welcomed Leiva completely into their folds. Before they had been wary around her, as she was a northerner and stories told of their wild and unpredictable nature, but they began to realize it was just story after story to warn others against the might of the northern kingdoms.

One day, while Leiva was monitoring the training session of the fluid fletchers, Ronin came up next to her and stood with her to watch the progress.

"The fletchers are looking better and better each day, Leiva. You are doing excellent work with them." He said, crossing his arms.

Leiva smiled proudly and looked up at him lovingly. "Aye that they are. There is much I have left to teach the Leafmen, but given time, they will have both the knowledge of Moonhaven and the knowledge of the northern kingdoms to aid them in battle and will most definitely become a force to be reckoned with."

Ronin smiled down at her. "Just as their teacher is."

Leiva giggled at that. "Aye, but I have a soft side, too. You've seen to that."

Ronin blushed a little and cleared his throat when he noticed that the fletchers had paused their training session to watch their teacher and commander interact with each other. "You are all doing very well in training with Leiva's techniques. I expect you to be ready for the next training game." He said, addressing the soldiers. Then he turned to Leiva and said, "I wish to discuss some of the events for the training game. I could use your insight for this year's game. Come by my quarters when you are finished for the day."

Leiva nodded. "As you wish, General."

Ronin saluted to the soldiers as they did to him and excused himself. Leiva watched after him for a moment then turned back to find the fletchers smirking.

"What?" she asked. The only answer she received was a round of laughter. She blushed and brushed the embarrassment aside and order them to do one more set of their assigned techniques before they could have the rest of the day off.

~O~

Leiva knocked on Ronin's open door and saw him smile when he looked up and saw her.

"Leiva, good, you're here." He said, beckoning her inside. "I have some ideas for the training games, but this year I want to give the Leafmen a greater challenge."

Leiva giggled as she closed the door and came to stand by his desk. "What do you have planned so far?"

Ronin began to explain his plans for the training games. He wanted the usual melee, hand to hand combat, and archery competitions, as well as a few other military style events.

Leiva took up one of the books Ronin was working with. "Do you mind if I sit on the bed? It was a long training session today with the fletchers and it looks so inviting." Ronin nodded and watched as she pulled off her boots and sat in the middle of his bed. Leiva crossed her legs and set the book against her thigh and leaned back on one of her arms. "Hmm… Well, you have a lot of militarized events and only a few events organized by the people, so why not throw in a few more events of the people, a few market stands where the farmers and traders can put their goods out for display and sale? That way, the people become more involved with the training games, they have more to do and have a better way to sell their wares and show off their skills. I think that it would benefit the people the most if they were offered more of a chance to participate in the festivities." She said. "You know, other than just watching the Leafmen show off."

As she said this, Ronin noticed what Leiva was wearing and his eyes widened. She wore a sleeveless dark green dress with a slanted hem in the front- its highest point hanging just above her left knee and the rest hanging down low to the ground- a bolero- or that's what he thought MK had called the style of jacket Leiva was wearing- that matched with dark green and different shades of brown leather. Around her waist was a golden filigree style belt and she wore a matching arm band. On her feet and forearms she wore matching boots and bracers of a soft brown leather material adorned with dark green embroidery of leaves and vines, but now that she had taken her boots off, Ronin had a good look at how dainty and petite her feet were. He looked at her black hair pooled around her waist as she leaned back and read through the book. He didn't realize how beautiful she looked in green- she was almost as beautiful as when she came to Moonhaven in the blue fabrics of the north.

Before he could act, a knock came at the door. "Come in."

Finn opened the door and saluted to Ronin. "Sir, the queen would like to discuss a few matters regarding the upcoming training games with you. Immediately."

Ronin sighed and nodded. "We will need to pick up our conversation a bit more later Leiva."

Leiva nodded and stood. "Of course, sir." She said and pulled on her boots. "Would you like me to take any of the books with me? Perhaps I can look more into some other events we can organize into the games."

Ronin nodded. "I'd appreciate it. If you wouldn't mind, take these." He said, grabbing a few books and handing them to her. "We can meet again later once my business with the queen has finished."

Leiva nodded and left the room with her arms full of books. Finn and Ronin were close behind her, but Finn excused himself and headed towards the other part of the Leafmen quarters. As Ronin made his way to the royal chambers, Finn rounded the corner to find Leiva struggling with the door into her room.

"Here, let me get that for you." He said, hurrying to help her.

"Thank you, Finn." She said gratefully.

Finn opened the door and helped her set the books down on her desk. "So you are helping Ronin with the training games?"

Leiva smiled and nodded as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "He thought my perspective as a northerner would help bring some fresh ideas to the games."

"And have you thought of any?" Finn asked, curious.

Hearing her stomach grumble in hunger, Leiva blushed. "Would you like to go to the hall and grab something to eat? Perhaps you can tell me what you think of my ideas."

"Sure, I'm getting hungry myself." He replied with a smile.

As they walked towards the mess hall to grab some lunch, Leiva went over each of the events she had suggested to Ronin in detail. Finn listened, only pausing to ask the cook for some food. When they sat down, Finn began to tell her his opinions on the events.

"I think you are right. Before, it has been mostly the Leafmen showing the kingdom how well they are doing and making a spectacle of it. I think if we added more stalls for the people to sell their wares and broaden their trades, it would not only bring them closer to the Leafmen, but it would also brighten the games."

Leiva nodded. "That's what I was telling Ronin. He showed me one of his books and it showed so many of the military tactics we use as Leafmen. I was thinking, as a way to broaden things a bit more, we could add a section of the events to where we have a few of the Leafmen away from the military events and have them set up a stall where the people could come and look at their armor and weapons more closely."

Finn smiled. "That would be an excellent idea! We could also set up a small archery range, two or three targets the people could aim at and we could have a few of the wooden practice weapons, like the staffs and swords."

Leiva smiled. "That'd be great! Maybe we could throw in a few other activities at the stall like learning how to fletch an arrow, how to polish a bow, how to sharpen a sword, perhaps let the children try on some armor, just something to really get them involved with the people who protect them."

"Ronin was right to ask you for help. You're going to make this year's training game unforgettable." Finn said with a smile.

"I just hope Ronin approves and not just because-" Leiva started to say, but then when she realized that she and Ronin hadn't told anyone about each other, she stopped mid-sentence and blushed.

"Not just because you and Ronin are together?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Leiva's blush deepened and she looked down at her almost empty plate. "So you know?"

"Leiva, everyone knows. You aren't the most subtle when it comes to being around each other. I have never seen Ronin blush except when he is with you. He never blushed with Tara when she was still alive. Since Tara died, Ronin hasn't quite been the same. He started to get to his old self when you came along and now he's happier than I have ever seen him. You really mean the world to him, Leiva." Finn said with a smile.

Leiva looked up at him. "Do you think so?"

Finn nodded. "Leiva, if he didn't care for you as we all can see in the way that you look at each other, then I'm a boggan's dirty uncle."

Leiva laughed at that. "I think the boggan would get a run for its money with you as an uncle."

Finn smiled. "Exactly! Do not ever doubt that Ronin loves you, Leiva. I can see that you love him just as much. You make each other happy and to be honest, we as Leafmen and even the people of Moonhaven and the queen, have been hoping you two end up together. You bring out the best qualities in each other and you make each other stronger, while still keeping a sense of your duties. You each have lost someone dear to you in the past, but you have grieved and moved on to find each other. Don't let him get away from you, Leiva. You don't find many like Ronin these days."

Leiva smiled. "I'm not planning on letting him go, I promise."

Finn placed a hand on hers and squeezed it. "Good. We're all rooting for you, Leiva, just remember that. We're with you one hundred percent, all the way until the end."

Leiva smiled and thanked him. As Finn let go of her hand and they finished their meals, Ronin found them and came up to them.

"Well, looks like you two had a bit of fun." He said with a smile.

"Did your meeting with the queen go well?" Leiva asked.

Nodding Ronin said, "Yes, she wanted to know the progress of the planning. I told her what you and I had discussed and she was thrilled. She loves the idea of having the people more involved. I told her before I left that I would discuss it more with you and we would let her know if there were any new changes to the games."

Finn stood and smiled. "Well, Leiva and I were discussing the ideas that she had for the events and I must say, she has a fantastic mind. Her event ideas are going to change the games for the better. You should pick her brain more often; you never know what you may find out." Then, turning to Leiva he said, "It was a pleasure sharing a meal with you, Leiva. You are truly brilliant young woman and I look forward to participating in the events you plan."

"Thank you, Finn. I appreciate you helping me on this. And thank you for, well you know…" she replied.

Finn nodded, understanding what she was thanking him for. "I am always willing to listen if Ronin ever gets boring." He said with a smile and a wink at Ronin. He excused himself to go speak with some of the Leafmen present in the hall.

"What was that about?" Ronin asked as Leiva took her plate and Finn's to the designated area.

"Finn helped me get the books to my room and then we had some lunch. I asked him what he thought of my ideas for the game and he thought they were great. He even added a few things, too." She replied.

"I mean the other thing." Ronin asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Leiva blushed and kissed his cheek. "He was just telling me that he and the others are rooting for us." She said, leaving it at that. She turned and she walked away, heading back to her room.

Ronin blushed, surprised that she had shown even that much affection with everyone around. A few of the Leafmen who were present smiled and laughed when Ronin walked away, his blush deepening. He caught up to Leiva and grabbed her arm.

"What was that?" he asked, his blush still deep.

Leiva giggled and smiled up at him. "A kiss on the cheek. Why are you blushing so much?"

Ronin looked away for a moment, but Leiva reached up a hand and turned his chin to where he looked at her again. She stood on her toes and kissed him, right there in the hallway where any Leafman could see them. Ronin was taken aback and felt his face burning even more. When Leiva pulled away, she smiled.

"Ronin, I love you. I am never going to let you go." She said.

"W-what brought this on?" Ronin asked her.

"While Finn and I were talking, he said to never doubt that you love me and that he can see that I love you just as much. He says that we make each other happy and that the Leafmen and even the people of Moonhaven and the queen, have been hoping we would end up together. He said that we bring out the best qualities in each other and we make each other stronger, while still keeping a sense of our duties. I know that we each have lost someone dear to us in the past, but we have grieved and moved on to find each other." She explained. Looking out the window next to her, she smiled and continued. "Ronin, I started out untrusting and cautious when I came to Moonhaven, but I have grown as a person and have become stronger because of the Leafmen. Because of you." She looked back at him. "Finn is right about what he said and I meant what I said." She kissed him again, not caring anymore if anyone saw. When she pulled away, she repeated what she had said before. "I love you, Ronin, General of the Leafmen, and I am never, _**never**_ letting you go."

Ronin stood there, blushing brighter than a redbud tree in full bloom, and watched as Leiva waved goodbye and headed off to her room. Finn had come around the corner just as Leiva kissed Ronin and smiled when he came up to stand next to his commander.

"You know, Ronin, you really are lucky to have someone like Leiva Espe. She beautiful, strong, kind, and incredibly smart. I'm almost jealous." He said with a chuckle.

Ronin slowly nodded, then turned to Finn with a confused angry look in his eyes. "Now what'd you go and tell her those things for? We were trying to take things slow before we told anyone and then you go and tell her all that and now she's kissing me in public!"

Finn burst out laughing and Ronin was taken aback. "You really are something, Ronin. For as long as I have known you, you have never been like this with anyone. We all see how much you care for each other, and you aren't the most subtle when it comes to being around each other. I can see that you love her and you know that she loves you just as much. It's like I told her: You make each other happy and to be honest, we as Leafmen and even the people of Moonhaven and the queen, have been hoping you two would end up together. You bring out the best qualities in each other and you make each other stronger, while still keeping a sense of your duties. You each have lost someone dear to you in the past, but you have grieved and moved on to find each other. Don't let her get away from you, Ronin. Leiva is a very unique woman; there aren't many like her left around." And with that, the Second in Command of the Leafmen walked off, leaving his commander to mull things over in his head. He hoped that he would make the right decision and he looked forward to whatever came next.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks went by and it was nearing the time of the training games of Moonhaven. Ronin was pacing in his quarters, anxious. He had been planning something special for Leiva, for weeks, and he felt like he almost couldn't wait until the next day. He stopped by his window and looked out at the moon. It was a full moon, one that reminded him of the day the royal pod bloomed and a new queen had been chosen some years ago. But it also reminded him of the first night that he had met Leiva.

 _"_ _Ronin, there are reports of a stranger riding a blue barn swallow. They have landed at the eastern spring."_

 _Ronin nodded and ordered his men to fly out to the eastern spring. When they arrived and perched their hummingbirds on a nearby rock, they saw a strange sight indeed._

 _A beautiful blue barn swallow stood protective over a young woman who looked much like the Leafmen. She was hunched over, trying to drink some of the spring water. When she stood as they approached her, she drew her dagger and took a defensive stance, her other hand clasped over an open wound that was still bleeding._

 _"_ _Who are you people?" she asked. "Are you the Leafmen of Moonhaven?"_

 _Ronin stepped forward, a hand at his sword. "I am the commander of the Leafmen of Moonhaven and you have come into our lands. Who are you? What is your business in Moonhaven?" he asked, looking at the woman. She dark brown pants, gloves, and a jacket with a dark smoky blue shirt and boots. On her jacket and gloves was a soft white fur. Her jacket had light brown leather straps that matched her belt and on her belt housed two sheaths, one sporting a long sword and the other was home to the dagger in her hand._

 _The young woman looked relieved at hearing the news, even as she winced and started to cough blood. She sheathed her dagger and fell to her knees. Ronin rushed to her side and knelt beside her._

 _"_ _You're hurt pretty bad. What happened?" he asked her._

 _"_ _Stompers came, destroyed the forest…" she managed to say, coughing more blood up. "Ryder, he…" She felt tears falling down her cheeks. "And the others… Boggans came… everyone's gone…"_

 _Ronin could understand what she was saying, but barely. He wiped away the tears and the blood away from her cheeks and chin. "Which kingdom do you hail from?"_

 _"_ _Valley Woods… to the north…" she managed. She looked up at him with the greenest eyes as he had ever seen. "Please…. I need your help…"_

 _Ronin nodded. "Finn, take the others back to Moonhaven. We need to have healers ready for our return." He said to his second in command. He watched as Finn and the others left, then he looked down at the strange woman. "Let's get to back to Moonhaven. We'll have a healer fix you up."_

 _When she nodded, Ronin picked her up and carried her to his hummingbird. He helped her into the saddle, then climbed into the saddle behind her._

 _"_ _Wait…" the girl said and looked at her bird. "Lilica… she doesn't know the way…"_

 _The barn swallow looked up as her rider spoke her name. She chirped in concern and Ronin looked from the girl to the bird. "Follow closely behind us. I'll make sure that your rider is safe."_

 _Lilica nodded and followed the Leafmen general and his bird to the safety of Moonhaven. As ordered, a healer was waiting for their arrival and the Leafmen grabbed the reins of Ronin's bird as it landed. Finn rushed over and took the strange girl from Ronin so that he could slide out of the saddle. Queen Marigold came rushing out and saw Ronin covered in blood._

 _"_ _Ronin, what happened? Are you alright?" she asked._

 _"_ _Yes, your majesty. This stranger came into our lands from the northern kingdom, Valley Woods. She said that it fell to Stompers and boggans." Ronin said, then looked at the girl as she slumped against Finn's chest. "She's all that is left…"_

 _Marigold put a hand to her mouth. "Oh, no... Is she alright?"_

 _"_ _She needs healing and quickly. She's been flying for days from the looks of her bird with a pretty deep wound. She's still bleeding." Ronin replied._

 _Marigold nodded. "Then take her, quickly."_

 _Ronin nodded and followed Finn and the healers to the infirmary. He stood aside as Finn lay the girl on one of the beds. He thanked his second and told him he was free to go and clean up. Finn nodded and left the infirmary to clean himself, Ronin's hummingbird, and the stranger's barn swallow up._

 _Ronin watched as the healers stripped off the girl's jacket, gloves, and her shirt to reveal the wound. Ronin winced when he saw the severity of the wound. It didn't look like it was a boggan wound, but one from a shard of glass or sharp piece of metal. He watched as the healers cleaned the wound and treated it before they bandaged it._

 _"_ _She will be just fine, sir." One of the healers said. "She will need some time to recuperate, to rest, but she will be on the mend quick enough."_

 _Ronin sighed in relief. "Good…"_

 _"_ _Are you alright? You're covered in blood." The healer asked._

 _"_ _Yes. The blood is from the girl's wound." He assured him._

 _"_ _Very well. Shall I send for a clean change of clothes?"_

 _"_ _Thank you." Ronin replied nodding. "Is it alright if I sit here with her?"_

 _The healer nodded. "Just let her rest for now, but if she wakes, then you may speak with her."_

 _Ronin thanked the healers and sat next to the bed. He looked at the girl, really looked at her, and he was amazed. Most northerners had brown hair, very pale skin, and blue eyes, but this girl had fair skin and black hair that pooled around her head as she lay there. She looked peaceful as she lay there, sleeping. He sat there until someone brought him a change of clothes._

 _As Ronin changed out of his bloodied clothes, the young girl woke up. "Ryder…?" she called weakly._

 _Ronin finished pulling his shirt on and turned to look at her. "You're awake."_

 _The girl looked over at him and tried to sit up. "Where am I? Who are- Wait, you're the man from before…"_

 _Ronin came to sit next to her. "Yes, we found you by the eastern spring. You were injured and we brought you here." He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her gently back. "The healers said you need to rest. You were wounded deeply and it will take time for it to heal."_

 _The girl nodded and lay back, putting a hand to her forehead. "I am in Moonhaven, then?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Is Lilica alright?" she asked, looking at the Leafman. "My bird, is she alright?"_

 _"_ _Finn took her to get cleaned up and fed. She will be waiting for you when you're well enough."_

 _The girl sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."_

 _"_ _I am Ronin." He said, introducing himself. "I need you to tell me what happened, if you can manage."_

 _The girl nodded._

 _"_ _Let's start with your name."_

 _"_ _My name is Leiva Espe."_

"Ronin?" Leiva called, knocking on his door.

"Leiva, come in." he said.

"Is everything alright? You were not present at the meeting." She asked, stepping inside of his room.

Ronin looked at her and smiled. "I'm just anxious for tomorrow." He said, then took in what she was wearing. It was simple: a pair of baggy pants for easy movement and breathability and a shirt with long sleeves with a hem that came just under her breasts. "Well, you sure look comfortable. Blue really suits you."

Leiva smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ears. She brought her braid over her shoulder. "I was about to go to my room for the night, but I wanted to check on you first."

Ronin smiled. "You didn't need to do that." He said, walking over to her. "I am glad that you are here, though."

"I was worried, that's all." Leiva said, wrapping her arms around him. "What's got you so anxious?"

"The training game tomorrow is the first one of this enormity. It will be interesting to see how it all turns out tomorrow." Ronin said, pulling her closer.

"Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" Leiva asked, looking up at him.

"You don't need to." Ronin said, looking down at her green eyes. "But the company would be appreciated."

Leiva smiled and pushed back from his chest. "The moon is high. Come, let's get you to bed then." She grabbed his hand and led him to the bed.

Ronin let her lead him to the bed, but when they reached it, he scooped her up into his arms and laid her on the bed. She giggled and waited for Ronin to join her in the bed. When he pulled up the covers, Leiva snuggled up close to him and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and held onto her free hand.

"Get some sleep now, my bracken soldier." She said with a smile and closed her eyes.

Ronin held her closer and kissed her hair before he closed his eyes. Soon enough they were both asleep and Ronin's mind was at ease. They both slept soundly in preparation of the training game the next day.

~O~

Ronin sat up and awoke to find himself alone in bed. Leiva had left a bit earlier to go and prepare for the training game. He sat up and stretched before he stood to go wash up.

Meanwhile, down the hall, Leiva was pulling her hair out of its braid and letting her now wavy hair hang loose. She had put on a white metal necklace with square filigree and a matching arm band on her right upper arm. She pulled on a turquoise skirt that was separated at the thighs so that it hung down in the front and in the back. She wore an ivy green shirt with sleeves that matched her skirt and a belt of turquoise with a white metal buckle. She slipped into a pair of green flats with white embroidery and looked into the mirror on her wall. Smiling, she was proud of herself for combining the styles of Moonhaven and Valley Woods together, using the blue of the north and the green of Moonhaven to create something that she knew that Ronin would love to see her in.

As Leiva finished getting ready for the game by weaving a final touch of some ivy leaves along the sides of her hair, Ronin himself was finishing getting ready. He wore his usual armor and when he was ready, he exited his room. He made his way towards the holding pens for the birds and found his bird.

"Let's get going." He said as Finn and a few others joined him. "Has anyone seen Leiva yet today?"

Finn grinned at him. "We've seen her alright, but she'll be joining us a little later."

Ronin looked at him, wondering what Finn was grinning for.

Finn laughed when he saw his confusion. "You'll see what I mean, soon enough. Leiva needed a little extra time to prepare. You'll see her soon."

Ronin stared at his second as he took flight with the others. "What is he talking about?" he said to himself, mounting into the saddle. He urged his bird forward, quickly joining the others.

As Ronin and the Leafmen prepared for the beginning of the game, waiting with the queen for the festivities to start, Leiva hurried to Lilica and mounted into the barn swallow's saddle. "Hurry, girl, or we'll be late." The bird chirped in greeting then took off when her rider was ready. Leiva looked at the small package she held in her hand and smiled. She had been working on the amulet inside of the package for weeks in secret, crafting it with the smiths as a present for Ronin. Trusting Lilica to find the way, Leiva let go of the reins and opened the cloth that was wrapped around the amulet. She touched the designs lovingly, tracing the valley knot- Celtic knot as the Stompers knew it- and smiled. "Ronin's going to love this." She said to herself. Lilica chirped and Leiva looked up, seeing that they were nearing the game arena and the games were about to start. Wrapping the amulet back up, she grabbed hold of the reins and urged her bird forward. "Alright, girl, like we practiced. We'll show them how we northern girls do things." Lilica would have smiled if she could as she sped forward.

In the main arena, the people of Moonhaven were gathering in the stands and the Leafmen were preparing for their opening event. The queen sat in her throne and Ronin stood guard nearby, in case any boggans were to attack the festivities.

"Where is she?" Ronin said aloud.

Marigold looked over and smiled. "Are you talking about Leiva?"

Ronin nodded and looked at the queen. "It's not like her to be late like this."

Marigold smiled and pointed. "Well, here she comes now. And just in time for the start of the game."

Ronin looked up and saw Lilica dive down in a spiral and pull up just above the ground, do a flip and spin as Leiva leaped off her saddle and flipped down to the ground, landing gracefully. Nim Galuu's illusionary magik sent fireworks flying as her feet touched the ground.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the annual Moonhaven Training Game!" she called out to the crowd, her arms outstretched.

The crowd cheered and applauded, her performance with Lilica a true spectacle to behold. Leiva smiled and bowed with Lilica as the blue barn swallow landed next to her rider. In the stands, Ronin gaped at the Northern Warrior and her spectacular entrance. She looked radiant as the sunlight shined down upon her black hair and glistened off of the leaves woven into her hair. Her belt and jewelry glinted as she moved and the loose fabric of her sleeves and skirt flowed with the small breeze that blew through the arena.

"She looks so cool!" Marigold said, leaping out of her throne. Her mother laughed at her side, reaching out to put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Finn glanced over at Ronin and smiled when he saw him gaping at Leiva. She was indeed beautiful and truly remarkable. Her entrance was phenomenal and her introduction of the game was amazing. She opened the game and the events started.

Leiva smiled at everyone, glad to see them having fun. She introduced what the game would hold, the events held, and told everyone to just have a grand time. She mounted back into Lilica's saddle and took flight, disappearing into a wisp of smoke in Nim's illusions. The crowd cheered and Leiva took Lilica to the corral with the other birds.

"You did great, girl. Now, have fun with the other birds. I'm going to find Ronin and the others." Leiva said, kissing her bird's forehead.

Lilica chirped and joined the hummingbirds, quickly making herself at home.

Leiva made sure that Ronin's present was still with her and hurried to find him and the others. She hoped Ronin liked her performance.

As she was trying to find him, Ronin himself was looking for her.

"Ronin, relax. She'll join us soon." Finn said, chuckling at his old friend's pacing.

"What was she thinking, pulling a dangerous move like that?" Ronin said, flustered.

Nod laughed. "What's wrong, Ronin? Can't handle a little excitement?"

Ronin glared at him. "She could have hurt herself. She didn't think of the consequences that could have occurred if she had failed in her act. She reminds me of you sometimes."

Nod just shook his head and laughed, only stopping when Leiva joined them. "Wow…" he said, finally getting a better look at her. "You look great!"

Ronin turned and stared at her. He was about to yell at her, but her beauty at that moment stunned him. "Leiva, you look…"

Leiva smiled, blushing a little. "You aren't mad?" she asked, knowing that he was probably going to yell at her for doing such a reckless stunt. "Ronin, before you say anything, Lilica and I have been practicing that move for weeks and we finally got it perfect."

Ronin just stood there silent, gaping at her. The Leafmen started to smirk and laugh when they saw him blushing.

"Ronin?" Leiva asked, coming to stand in front of him.

"You look… beautiful…" he finally managed to say.

Leiva smiled and kissed his cheek. "I thought you'd like it."

Ronin smiled. "Of course I like it. It suits you very well, though don't you think you're showing off a bit too much skin?"

Leiva acted like she was upset and turned around, arms crossed with her back to Ronin. "Who do you think you are, telling me how much skin I can show off?" she said. "It's summer, it's hot and I find it to be very comfortable and breathable. Besides, Nod and Finn like it. Right, boys?"

Nod and Finn nodded. "Oh, absolutely." Nod said. "I think it's perfect for the weather we're having today." Finn smiled. "Besides, the training games are festivals. Leiva is just getting into the spirit."

Ronin looked at them. "Don't encourage her!" he said, flustered.

Leiva couldn't help herself anymore and started laughing with the others. "I'm only teasing, Ronin." She said.

"Now see here…" Ronin started, but Leiva silenced him with a kiss.

"Relax, Ronin. We're here to have fun today, right?" Leiva said. Then, feeling like there would be no other better time, she held out the present for him. "Here, I made you something. The smiths have been helping me work on it for a few weeks and they finally finished it early this morning."

The Leafmen grew silent as Ronin unwrapped the cloth and stared in awe at the amulet in his hand. "Leiva, you made this?"

She nodded and picked it up. "My father was a smith before Ryder and I lost him and Mother to the first Stomper attack. He taught us everything he knew and when Ryder was chosen to be king, I continued my father's shop. I worked the smithery until Ryder asked me to join the army and be his commander. Your smithery here in Moonhaven is a little different than what I am used to, so the smiths helped me learn how to use their shop." She said as she hung the amulet around his neck. "In the north, we had stories of the ancestors and each bore a special symbol of knotwork. I have heard the Stompers call the knotwork 'Celtic knots', but we in the north call them valley knots. This particular knot means sincerity and strength. It was worn by the ancestors of each of our kings. Much like how your queen is chosen, in the north our kings are chosen by a special item: the Kings' Jewel. It was a large bright blue stone that only those of the necessary skills and mindset to lead the people of the north could reach. When Ryder was chosen as king, this is the mark that he bore on his armor, his shield, and his banners."

As Leiva told him this, Ronin could see tears in her eyes. It had been nearly two years since Valley Woods fell and Leiva's people and family were lost, but the memories were still fresh. He reached up and wiped away the tears that fell.

"Ryder was a good man and died too young, like many others, but he was sincere in his promises and strong in a sense that he could rally even the most shaken of warriors. He unified the northern kingdoms and learned many things. He lived up to the mark of our ancestors and upheld the traditions they worked hard to preserve." Leiva said, continuing. "You have been kind to me in many ways, Ronin, sincere and strong, always doing your duty yet still being there as a friend and more. This mark suits you as well as it did my brother. Keep it to always remember who you are and to protect you from harm."

Ronin looked at the amulet and smiled. Leiva had put so much effort into making this and he wondered how many times she must have cried while crafting the mark of her brother into the metal. He let the amulet fall to his chest and took Leiva's face in both hands and pressed his lips against hers. He felt such warmth and love from her that he didn't care anymore if anyone saw them kiss. He loved her and she meant everything to him.

When they pulled away, Ronin smiled. "Thank you, fire cherry. I will treasure it always."

Leiva smiled and looked from Ronin to the others. "Now, then, let's go have some fun!"

The Leafmen cheered and soon they all went to enjoy the festivities of the training game. Many of the Leafmen remained on guard, but they took shifts so that everyone could participate in the training game events.

Leiva held onto Ronin's hand and led him through the crowd of people, bringing him to each of the stalls. They browsed through each of the wares and greeted the people of Moonhaven as they passed by. Eventually, they were joined by the queen and when she and Leiva started to talk, it was like they were the best of friends. Ronin stayed alert and watched as the queen and the woman he loved ran from stall to stall, enjoying the pleasure of each other's company and having fun as they spoke with the people. Many thanked Leiva for bringing more to the training game and Leiva brushed it aside, Marigold insisted that it was huge for her to have involved the kingdom so much in the training game. Ronin smiled as Leiva hugged the little queen. It was nice to see everyone so carefree and not a boggan in sight. For the moment.

Marigold and Leiva stopped at a jewelry stand and gazed at the fine jewelry before them.

"Oh, Leiva look at that one!" Marigold said, pointing to a necklace.

Leiva laughed. "You are beautiful enough, your Majesty, without the help of fine jewelry."

"Do you see something that you like, Leiva?" Marigold asked.

Ronin came to stand next to Leiva and watched as she looked over the jewelry for a moment, reminding him of how Tara had chosen a pod. Finally, she picked up a ring that was a delicate silver band with a single diamond rose in the center. Along the side of the band was an intricate inlay of ivy leaves, each with a single tiny emerald to encrust them.

"This is beautiful…" she said.

"Aye that it is, but unfortunately it is not up for sale." The vendor said.

Leiva was clearly disappointed, but she smiled. "You have a great amount of talent, good sir. Your work does you great credit."

The vendor smiled. "Thank you, my dear."

Ronin watched as Leiva left the stand with Marigold, hearing the young queen telling her that they would find something else at another stall. He watched as Leiva danced around with the young queen and he smiled. While she let the queen lead her around, Leiva noticed that Ronin had disappeared, but just as she was about to go and look for him, he caught up to them and smiled when he joined them.


	4. Chapter 4

As the day progressed and the light began to fade, Ronin, Leiva, and the others made their way back to the arena. The true namesake of the training game was about to start and Leiva needed to go down with the Leafmen.

"Your majesty, Ronin and I need to go meet with the Leafmen performing for you tonight. Finn will be posted here with you." She said.

Marigold hugged her friend and nodded. "Of course, now go get ready. I know you guys are going to be awesome."

Leiva smiled and left with Ronin. They descended the stairs in the back that led down to the inner part of the arena. As they made their way to the main gate into the arena, Ronin stopped Leiva.

"Leiva, there's something I wanted to ask you…" he said.

"What is it, Ronin?" she asked, turning back towards him.

Ronin paused for a moment as one of the Leafmen brought Leiva her sword and dagger and watched as she hooked the sheaths onto her belt. "It can wait a little longer."

Leiva kissed his cheek. "If you are sure."

Ronin nodded and smiled. "Now, then, let's go show the people of Moonhaven what a Leafman can really do."

Leiva grinned and took off running out the now open gate and into the center of the arena, Ronin and the Leafmen for the event following close behind her.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!" she started. "I hope that today's festivities have been to your liking?"

The crowd cheered and Leiva smiled.

"I like the sound of that! Now, we are here today to show you the lengths the Leafmen have gone to protect you and this forest. They have worked tirelessly and hard to get where they are today. But what they had to endure was nothing compared to what I made them endure." Leiva said with a smile. "Ronin, your great General, came to me one day and asked me to train the Leafmen in the ways of the north. Now, after weeks of preparing, we have a fantastic show for you all tonight, and as it so happens, I hear that this is the anniversary of the late Queen Tara's passing and the crowning of our young and beautiful Queen Marigold." Leiva looked up at the queen and smiled. "Your majesty, we have trained for this moment to show you what I have trained your soldiers in. Ronin and I have trained in this art as well, as it combines both Moonhaven and Valley Woods tactics. So while we celebrate the life of Tara and all that she gave and rejoice in another year of Marigold's reign, let us, the Leafmen of Moonhaven show you the Dance of the Trees."

Leiva took her place with the Leafmen and stood with across from Ronin. Each of the Leafmen mimicked her and took their places in front of their partners and waited for the drums to start. As the drums started to beat and the flutes and other instruments began to play, the Leafmen stepped forward, moving gracefully to the beat. After a few steps, they each drew their weapons of choice and faced their partners, who had now become their opponent. Ronin drew his sword and Leiva drew her father's sword and her brother's dagger and just as the other Leafmen did, they danced around each other and attacked. Their attacks, however, were fluid and graceful, flowing with the beat of the music playing. The crowd sat there, watching in awe as the Leafmen danced to a "song of swords" as Leiva had phrased it. It allowed the combination of Moonhaven tactics to blend harmoniously with the battle techniques of the north, providing accuracy, fluidity, power, serenity, and balance all together in each singular motion. They were amazed at how graceful the whole thing was and as the song ended and continued into another, they were at the edge of their seats as the Leafmen stood back and let Leiva and Ronin take over, preparing for the finale.

They danced and struck with their blades to a quicker beat. As the beat quickened, so did their pace, and as they progressed through the dance, the crowd sat closer and closer to the edge of their seats until they were practically falling right off. The second song was a little quicker and a bit more intense, but it slowed down towards the end and Leiva and Ronin slowed to their final move, crossing blades and bowing to each other before they turned and bowed to the queen.

The crowd stood and cheered, whistled, screamed for more. Leiva smiled and laughed in joy. She looked over at Ronin and smiled. "We did it Ronin! They loved it!" she exclaimed, sheathing her sword and dagger.

Ronin smiled and nodded. "Aye, we did." He looked around at the crowd and thought it was not a more perfect moment to do what he had been anxious to do for some time. When they crowd settled down, Ronin sheathed his sword and spoke.

"People of Moonhaven, today we celebrate the life of the late Queen Tara and rejoice in the reign of Queen Marigold. May she reign ever more and build the peace we have fought hard to keep. But today, I would like to add something more to this celebration." He said, then turned to Leiva. "Leiva, since you came to Moonhaven, you have turned things upside down. You came to us from a different world, one to the north that was far more treacherous than the peaceful woods of Moonhaven. You have struggled to overcome the tragedies that happened before you came to us and yet you have done remarkably becoming a part of our lives. You have brought to us knowledge of battle tactics and smithing and other trades that we would never have encountered before and you have more than proven your skill in battle."

Leiva looked at him, a little confused, but let him continue.

"I have never met someone who could be so hard headed and stubborn, jumping into battle too quickly, always thinking like a lone wolf. Yet I have also never met someone as kind, compassionate, strong, and sincere in their duties and promises. You have worked to prove to us, to Moonhaven, that you are one of us and I know that you are." Ronin said, then reached into his pocket. He pulled out the little box and dropped to one knee, opening it. "I love you with all my heart, Leiva, and it would be the greatest honor if you would marry me."

Leiva put a hand to her mouth as the crowd gasped. Marigold leaned forward and smiled. "No way!" Finn smiled and sighed in relief. "It's about time, Ronin."

Ronin looked up at her. "What do you say, fire cherry? Will you marry me?"

Leiva felt tears filling her eyes. She didn't know what to do, but she knew exactly what to say. "Oh, Ronin, yes! A million times yes!"

Ronin smiled and stood, sliding the ring onto her finger. Leiva looked at it and her eyes widened. "Wait, Ronin, this is the ring from the vendor's jewelry stall. He said that it was not for sale."

Ronin nodded. "I saw how you looked at the ring, fire cherry, how much you loved it, so I bargained with the vendor and convinced him to sell me the ring so that I might ask you to marry me. I have wanted to for so long; I just couldn't find the right moment to ask you, until now."

Leiva looked from the ring to him and the tears slipped down her cheeks. "Oh Ronin…" she said and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Ronin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back as the crowd cheered. Finally, after seeing months of them interacting in ways that made everyone believe them to be perfect for each other, the people of Moonhaven, the queen and the Leafmen finally got to see their general and Leiva find love in each other. Leiva smiled through the kiss and went they pulled away, she could see tears in Ronin's eyes too. Tears of joy. She reached up and stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"I love you, my bracken soldier, and you could not have made me any happier than I am right now."

"And I you, fire cherry."

The crowd cheered and Ronin wrapped an arm around Leiva. He kissed her head as she leaned into him. The Leafmen began to clear out of the arena and head back to their stalls congratulating them on their engagement. Leiva followed Ronin as they made their way to the queen and Finn, thanking those who congratulated them. After a while, when the crowds dwindled around the arena, she stopped and noticed something strange. A familiar presence was near, one that she had not felt for some time.

"Are you alright, fire cherry?" Ronin asked.

Leiva looked at him and smiled. "Aye, love. I'm fine. I'm going to go and check on Lilica and the other birds. I will find you later." She said, then gave him a quick kiss before heading off in the direction of the presence that she felt.

Ronin watched her leave, but noticed that she was heading in the wrong direction of the corral. He thought that was weird, so he asked Nod, who had been walking by with a few others, to go with him to make sure that she was safe. Nod sensed that Ronin was on edge and he followed close behind him.

Not sensing that she was being followed, Leiva moved back towards the arena dugouts, just below the queen's viewing box. She looked around and she instinctively moved her hands to the hilts of her weapons.

"Who's there?" she called into the darkness.

She saw movement and readied herself to draw her weapon. She squinted and tried to see into the shadows at whatever was moving, then felt her eyes widen in disbelief as the shadowed figure stepped forward.

"Hello, Lady Leiva."

"Grayson?" Leiva asked, shocked at who stood before her. "I thought you had perished, with Jade and the others, when the boggans attacked!"

The djinn stood a bit taller than her, his long black hair tied back and hanging down to the middle of his back. His silver eyes flickered in the sunlight that peeked through the cracks in the seats of the arena above them and Leiva noticed a scar running down the length of the right side of his face- from his forehead, across his eye, and down to his chin. He wore a black form of the Valley Woods royal guard uniform and the recognizable scabbard of Ryder's army and the Captain's Longsword that showed his rank within the army.

"I managed to escape, same as you it would seem." Grayson said with a smirk.

Leiva ran to him and embraced him. "It is so good to see you! After I lost Jade and Ryder, I nearly fell myself to the boggans. They had me surrounded and I barely got out alive. I did not think anyone else had survived. Are there others?"

Grayson nodded. "Aye, milady. There is one in particular who has unified those of us who survived the fall of Valley Woods and he would very much like to see you."

Leiva stepped away and looked up at him. "Who do you speak of, Grayson?"

"An old flame of yours if I recall?" Grayson replied slyly, raising an eyebrow.

Behind them, Ronin and Nod had come close enough to listen to every word that had been spoken thus far. Nod looked at Ronin and asked in a hushed voice, "Old flame? What do you think he means?" then Nod saw Ronin's face and it was ashen and stern, much like it had been after Tara had died. "Ronin?" he asked, touching his shoulder.

Ronin ignored him and listened in to what Leiva and this "Grayson" were talking about.

Leiva took a step back as Grayson began to advance. "Old flame?"

"Surely you have not forgotten?" Grayson said, advancing on her until she was backed against a wall. He put a hand next to her head and leaned against the wall, tracing her jaw with his finger. "Have you truly forgotten the only person you had ever given your heart to?"

Ronin watched Leiva's face lose all color as the light flickered off her skin. She was pale as a sheet and her eyes were wide.

"You cannot mean…" she whispered, barely finding her voice. "He died long ago, in the last war against the Erestar kingdom. I watched him die in my arms, the light leave his eyes. He saved my life, yet I still lost everything. Kaleb cannot be alive…"

Ronin heard the name before, but he hoped that it wasn't true. He stood abruptly, his armor clinking a bit.

Grayson smirked and seemed to glance in the direction of where Ronin and Nod hid. "Oh, I know how much you cared for Kaleb, how much you pined after him. I remember how you followed him anywhere, did whatever he asked, and begged for him not to leave you as he took that arrow in the chest for you." He said, taking a few steps back. He glanced back over in Ronin and Nod's direction, smirking. "I also know how you seem to have moved on, find yourself a new lover. Though I doubt the great Ronin of Moonhaven could ever be the man that Kaleb Dragonkin is."

Ronin gripped his sword tightly and Nod readied to follow the general's lead, but they paused when Leiva shook her head.

"No, Grayson, you are wrong. Kaleb was a good man, the only man I had ever loved. He saved me that day, taking the arrow that was intended for me, and I will always be grateful to him for saving my life. But you are wrong. Kaleb Dragonkin died that day and I have moved on. Ronin took me in, trained me, allowed me a rank within the Leafmen. I have made myself a name and a home here, thanks to him. I love Ronin now with all my heart, and even if what you say were true- that Kaleb somehow survived- I would not go to him. My heart will forever belong to Ronin and no one else may claim it."

Nod looked at Ronin as he smiled a bit, relieved to hear her say that. But the smile faded as Grayson laughed.

"Oh, now that is precious. The once great Northern Warrior, Lady Leiva Espe, sister to the King Ryder, master smith of the North, and the only Beast Tamer to have lived in eight centuries. Now look at you: a poor excuse for a royal lady of such magnificence and beauty, hiding amongst the pathetic djinn of Moonhaven." Grayson said, turning to slam Leiva into the wall. "You really are a pathetic little wench, now aren't you?" he asked, running a hand up her thigh and tracing her jawline with his other hand.

Ronin had had enough. He looked at Nod, told him to go get Finn and the others, then came out of the shadows, his sword drawn. "Now is that anyway to treat a young lady?"

Leiva looked over and gasped, her eyes shining with relief. "Ronin!"

"So this is the sod who stole you from Kaleb?" Grayson said, grinning wickedly at Ronin. "This is the mighty Ronin, General of the Leafmen?"

"I am Ronin, and that lovely young lady belongs here, in Moonhaven." The commander said, advancing slowly towards him. He looked at Leiva. "Are you alright, fire cherry?"

"Yes, love. Be careful, Grayson bears the Captain's Longsword, an honor that takes great skill and determination to earn. Do not take him lightly." Leiva said, looking at him.

Grayson scoffed. "Fire cherry, eh? Are you a little whore of this commander?"

Before Ronin could open his mouth, Leiva punched Grayson in the face, throwing him away from her as she drew her brother's dagger and sliced his thigh. Grayson cried out in pain and fell to his knee.

"You bitch!" Grayson said, glaring at her as she ran to Ronin's side. "You'll pay for that!"

"I'd like to see you try and no one calls me a whore. I may not command the army anymore, but I have learned more tactics than you will ever master in your lifetime." Leiva said, glaring at him as she sheathed her dagger. She would not shed more blood than necessary. "Take a message back to Kaleb, if what you say is true: Never set foot in Moonhaven, or by the ancestors of the northern lands, I will have his head."

Grayson started to laugh and stood, wiping the blood from his lip. "You still have that same fire within you, milady. Though, you seem to have grown rusty." He said, mocking her, then disappeared in a flash and flung Leiva in the wall.

"Leiva!" Ronin cried, watching as she hit the wall and slumped to the ground unconscious. He made to hurry to her side, but Grayson materialized in front of him and grinned.

"Don't forget about me, General!" he said, laughing as he struck at Ronin with his dual daggers.

Ronin fended off his attacks, having faced a similarly skilled opponent in Mandrake a few years ago, but Grayson was beginning to be too much for him to handle.

Grayson saw an opening and took it, throwing his shoulder into Ronin's chest, slamming him into the wall. Ronin grunted and coughed up blood as he fell to his knee, using his sword as a crutch. Grayson stepped back and smirked.

"Was that it?" he asked, mocking the commander. "I'm disappointed. I was expecting more out of such a great general." Grayson sheathed his blades and whistled.

A magpie landed nearby and Grayson slumped the unconscious Leiva Espe onto the magpie's back. He slid into the saddle behind Leiva and glanced behind him as Ronin fought to stand and Finn, Nod, and a few other Leafmen came rushing in. He urged the bird forward as the Leafmen tried to follow suit. Nod ran a bit further ahead of the others and just as Leiva and her captor disappeared from view, he saw something shiny land in front of him. He picked it up and his heart fell.

Back with Ronin, Finn was helping the commander to stand. He and Ronin only looked up when Nod rejoined them.

"Did you catch them?" Ronin asked.

Nod felt his chest tighten as he shook his head. "No, but I found this. I saw it fall just as they disappeared." He placed what he had found in Ronin's hand and stepped back. "Ronin, I'm so sorry… She's gone…"

Finn held Ronin up and watched as he opened his hand. Never before had he seen Ronin cry- not even when Tara died- but he felt that all hope was lost when Ronin broke into tears when he saw what Nod handed him.

It was the ring he had given to Leiva not but an hour before, the ring he asked her to marry him with, the ring that she had loved so much when she saw it in the vendor's stall. It was _**her**_ ring and now she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Nearly seven months had passed since Leiva Espe was kidnapped. Ronin had not been himself since that day, pouring over maps and trying to find where she may have been taken, or he was out searching alone for any sign of her. He had sent out missives, asking others to aid in his search, but to no avail. Finn had taken over until they found Leiva or until Ronin could return to his duties. Nod had taken over the second in command position and had taken over training the Leafmen in Leiva's absence. The past few days, Ronin had holed up in his room and had not come out, which had everyone worried.

Finn had finished his duties for the day and went to check on Ronin. He knocked on the door and found it slightly ajar. "Ronin?" he called, stepping inside.

Ronin was sitting on the couch, looking at the fire. He had not shaved since Leiva was kidnapped, he ate little, he took to drinking, and he had lost weight. He stared into the fire as Finn came to sit next to him.

"Finn, it's been six months and twenty days, no sign of her, no word…" Ronin said, looking at him. "What if she never comes back…?"

Finn put a hand on his shoulder. "You've had faith that she will this long. You have yet to stop looking for her. Don't give up on her, Ronin. Leiva is a smart woman; she'll find her way home."

Ronin looked at him, tired tears in his eyes. "It hurts not knowing where she is, if she's even alive… What do I do?"

Finn tried to smile. "You wait for her. You keep searching. You never give up."

"Finn…"

"Ronin, listen to me. Nod and I are going to take a few men and patrol the area northwest of the great hall. We want you to lead this one. Lilica has been just as anxious as you are. She wants to come along."

Ronin nodded. "Maybe it will do me some good to leave the room."

"Get some fresh air, get back into the game?" Finn said, trying to encourage him.

Ronin managed a smile. Small and subtle, but it was enough for Finn.

"Why don't you get ready and meet us at the corral. We'll leave as soon as you are ready." Finn said, then left the commander to change and went to ready the birds and the Leafmen.

It didn't take long for Ronin to get changed and ready to go. Finn and Nod looked up when he joined them.

"Ronin, you look good with a beard." Nod said, smiling.

Ronin smiled tiredly. "Perhaps you should consider growing one."

Nod smiled. "It's good to see you up and about, Ronin. We're ready for you to take lead."

Ronin looked over as his bird came up to him and nuzzled him. "It's good to be here." He said and ruffled the feathers of his bird in his favorite spot.

Lilica, Leiva's barn swallow, came up to Ronin, joining his hummingbird. She bowed gratefully to him and chirped. Ronin smiled and nodded. "Let's go."

Ronin took point and led the small platoon to search the northwestern area of the kingdom. They took it slow, spreading out to put a few yards between each other. Lilica stayed close to Ronin and his bird as they searched. Hours passed by and the sky was getting darker. Lilica seemed to perk up for a moment and headed more towards the very northern edge of the kingdom. Ronin signaled Finn and Nod and they quickly followed suit. They followed Lilica until she perched on a branch that overlooked a river bank. Ronin landed next to her and dismounted. Standing on the branch between Lilica and his hummingbird, Ronin looked at the barn swallow.

"You see something, girl?" he asked, touching Lilica's shoulder.

The barn swallow nodded, then hopped down towards the river bank. Ronin looked over at Finn and Nod as they landed with the others. "Finn, Nod, with me. Everyone else, spread out and follow close."

The Leafmen nodded and spread out. Finn and Nod followed Ronin as he hurried to catch up to Lilica. As they made their way to the river bank, Ronin spotted something glinting in the failing daylight. He reached down and picked it up, his eyes widening as he saw it was the white metal arm band that Leiva was wearing the day she was kidnapped. He turned to look at Finn and Nod.

"This is Leiva's… She has to be close!"

Finn and Nod looked at each other, then at Ronin. "What are your orders, General?" Finn asked, saluting him with a smile.

Ronin looked up as a Leafman came to deliver a report. There was a large camp just outside of their borders, less than a mile out from the northwestern border. Ronin thanked him and ordered him to return to his section patrol and scout ahead to the camp. As the Leafman saluted and returned to his patrol, Ronin looked at towards the border. "We are near Riga, so we need to find that camp and we find answers. If Leiva is not there, then perhaps they have seen her."

Finn and Nod nodded and followed Ronin as he went back to his bird and headed off in the direction of the camp, Lilica close behind him. He hoped with every fiber in his being that Leiva was there, alive and well. She just had to be.

Laughter echoed through the camp as the Rune Shield mercenaries danced and partied. Drinks were handed out, the maidens who served them jumping or cringing as the men grabbed at them. In the center of the camp, in front of the leader's tent, an animal fight was to begin between two aggressive minks, both juvenile males. The Rune Shields who held the tethers released the minks and laughed as they attacked each other. The minks gnashed their teeth at each other and clawed at one another's fur. The Rune Shields laughed and cheered, many of the men drunk. This continued for a few minutes before someone called out.

"Stop!" a young woman said, stepping into the light of the fire. "Stop this at once!"

The men turned to look at her as she stepped forward, into the center of the circle and stood in between the two minks. They watched as she raised her hands and stood there, humming a soft tune. The minks stopped and stared at her, growling, but as the humming turned into a soft toned song that lifted from her lips, they stopped and tried to move closer to her. They sniffed her hands, then put their heads against her palms, one at each of her hands. They nuzzled against her, then began to lick each other's wounds as the woman ushered one of the maids to take them back to their pens where they could be with their mates.

The Rune Shields stared in wonder and disappointment as the woman turned and glared at them.

"How dare you treat those creatures in such a manner!" she scolded. "This would never have been allowed in Valley Woods."

"This isn't Valley Woods, Beast Tamer, in case you haven't noticed." One Rune Shield scoffed.

The woman looked at him and glared, her forest green eyes blazing in the flickering fire light. "You are right, this is Riga, not Valley Woods, but you were and always will be Men of the North. You served under King Ryder and you follow many of his ideals even still. You know how he valued all life equally, never once seeking to harm another and only a means to peace. You should be ashamed of yourselves. My brother would be infuriated and reprimand each and every one of you if he were here."

"Of which, my dearest girl, he is not." A deep voice said as a tall figure emerged from the crowd.

Off to the sides, a bit higher in the branches, Ronin, Nod, and Finn watched as the Rune Shields grew silent. They had seen the minks fighting, the woman stopping them and calming them, heard her speak. They inched closer, trying to keep as silent as they could. Things were beginning to get interesting.

The woman looked up at the man as he came to stand in front of her, towering a head taller than her. "If Ryder were here, you would not be allowed to continue your work here, Kaleb. The Rune Shields are a disgrace to the memory of Valley Woods and Ryder. You should be ashamed of yourself."

The man she called "Kaleb" smirked and grabbed her chin gently. "You never cease to amaze me, my dear. You've always been fool hardy and stubborn, yet your beauty makes up for it."

The woman glared at him and tore her chin away from his grasp. "You know you cannot keep me here."

Kaleb laughed. "Ah, but that is where you are wrong."

As rustle came from behind the camp and there was grunting before three men were thrown into the circle. The woman turned to look at them and her eyes widened in disbelief as she saw who it was.

Ronin and Finn had gone around the left of the camp, heading north, Nod went to the right, heading east. As they moved through the shadows behind the tents, Nod was ambushed from behind and thrown into the circle of Rune. As he landed with a thud on the ground, Nod looked up at the woman and he smiled. "Hey." He said, sitting up and rubbing his neck.

The woman stepped a bit closer. "Nod?"

Nod looked up at her and smiled. "The one and only."

"And he brought friends." Grayson said, stepping out from the shadows. He dragged two more into the circle, from the north.

The woman watched as the two men landed hard on the ground, struggling to get up. Nod hurried to their side, helping up the one in green. "Finn?"

Finn looked up and straightened himself as Nod went to help the other, the one in white. "We came to get you." He said with a relief as he looked at her. "He came to get you." He added, looking to the third man.

The woman stared across the fire. "R-Ronin…?"

Ronin looked up and watched as the woman stepped closer into the light of the fire. She wore a smoky blue low cut tunic with lacy short sleeves, thin fabric gloves that covered her forearms with white metal bracelets, light brown pants with a dark brown belt and smoky blue boots that reached to her knees. Her hair was black, cut short to hang just along her jawline, her forest green eyes glistening in the light. She looked so different from before, where her long wavy raven black hair flowed down her back in cascades of green and blue fabrics, bright green ivy leaves woven into the strands. She still wore the white metal square filigree necklace she did the last time he saw her.

"You're here…." He said, stepping closer to her. "You're actually here…"

The woman ran to him and threw her arms around him as he embraced her. "You came for me…" she said, tears slipping from her eyes.

Ronin breathed in her scent, the sweetness of cherry blossoms and peaches comforting him once again after nearly seven months. He entangled his fingers in her short hair and pulled her in for a kiss. He pressed his lips against hers, the longing clear in their kiss. They stayed there a moment, then pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"Of course I did, Leiva." He said, sighing in relief. "I never stopped looking for you. Not once."

Leiva smiled and kissed him again, having ached to do that for so long. "I never lost hope, love."

Around them, the Rune Shields remained silent except for Grayson who interrupted them. "Oh, come on, save the reunion for later. You'll have plenty of time with each other in the stockades."

Leiva stepped in front of Ronin, her hands on either side of her as they rested against the hilts of her father's sword and brother's dagger- both of which Kaleb allowed her to keep, knowing that she would never be able to escape the camp. "You will not put any one of them into the stockades, nor will I allow you to put me there. You lay a single finger on them and I will annihilate you."

"Oooo, I am so scared!" Grayson mocked, then started to laugh. "You are a real piece of work, little whore. You trounce about the camp, sulking, ignoring the love and attention Kaleb has given you, and now you have the nerve to throw everything back in his face the instant the "mighty" Ronin waltzes back in?"

"Grayson, that is enough. You will not speak to her like that again." Kaleb said, stepping forward. "Stand down. Leiva has clearly made her choice and I will respect that."

Leiva turned to look up at him. "Will you let me go then? Will you let me return with the Leafmen and go back home to Moonhaven?"

Kaleb glared down at her. "You will leave only when I give the word. I have spent years searching for you, for your skills. I need you to build an army so that we may conquer the northern kingdoms once again and rebuild Valley Woods anew."

"So what, you can rule instead of Ryder? Instead of letting the King's Jewel decide?" Leiva asked.

"The King's Jewel is lost, Ryder is dead, and the kingdom is a rotting pile of ash!" Kaleb yelled, advancing on her. "I am the one who united those who survived, those _**you**_ abandoned! You turned your back on your kingdom, on your duties!"

Leiva slapped him across the face. "Enough, Kaleb!" she said, glaring up at him. "I did not abandon my kingdom, nor did I abandon my duties. I nearly died trying to find Ryder, to save any I could from the boggans as they advanced. If anyone is to blame for the lack of survivors, it is you. I thought you died when you took that Erestarian arrow for me. I watched the life leave you! You managed to survive, somehow, and you hid. You hid like a coward and didn't come back home. We needed you, Kaleb, needed your strength!"

Ronin stared from her to Kaleb and watched as Kaleb's face went from infuriated to pure rage. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword, only pausing as he watched the fury subside in Kaleb as he saw the tears falling from Leiva's eyes.

"Leiva, I—" Kaleb started, trying to reach out to her.

"NO!" Leiva cried, stepping away from him and glaring up at him. "You were my second in command, the only man I had ever loved. You were everything to me and I needed you. You could have come home, helped us fortify against the enemy. You could have come home and helped us defend it against the boggans and the Stompers. They took everything, Kaleb. I thought I lost you and then I lost Jade, Max, Ryder and everyone else. I thought I was the only one left. I couldn't save you, I couldn't save Jade, I couldn't save Ryder, I couldn't save anyone! Don't you dare try to turn this on me when _**you**_ are the one who failed the kingdom!"

Kaleb reached back as if he were to strike her, but he sighed and dropped his hand. "As usual, you are right. I should have come back when I was healed and ready for battle again. I shouldn't have stayed away; maybe if I had come back I'd still have you." He turned away and took off the thick fur cloak he was wearing. "I will let you go, Leiva. On one condition." he said looking at her.

"What?" She asked, fearing his response.

"If you defeat me in combat, I will let you and your friends leave. We will not pursue you, we will not come to Moonhaven, and I will never ask anything of you again." Kaleb said, grabbing his swords from one of the Rune Shields.

"Leiva, you can't consider this." Ronin said. "Let me fight him instead."

Leiva looked at him and kissed him. "No, love. I trained Kaleb and now he wishes a duel. I know his skills, his tactics, and I know that he has trained with techniques that I have not seen in a long time. He is a brutal warrior and I do not wish to see you hurt. Please, let me handle this."

Ronin nodded and stepped back to stand with Finn and Nod. "Very well, fire cherry. I trust you, just be careful."

Leiva smiled and nodded. "I promise I will." she said, the looked to Kaleb. "Very well, Kaleb Dragonkin. I accept your terms. I also understand that if I do not win, I am to remain here with the Rune Shields."

"Good, now prepare yourself, Commander Espe. It has been long since we last sparred and I assure you that I have more than made up for it in training." Kaleb said, drawing his sword.

"As have I." Leiva said, drawing her brother's sword and readying herself.

Kaleb lunged at her and she parried his attack, swinging back at him before he could jump back in time. She had gotten much quicker, training with the Leafmen and thanks to that training, she was able to draw first blood. She barely did any damage, but she sliced into his shoulder. Kaleb looked down at the gash on his shoulder and smirked.

"Impressive. Where was this fire when you faced Grayson?" he mocked.

Leiva remained silent as she parried his attacks. She swung her sword and pressed him back towards the circle's edges. She was going to concentrate on nothing but winning the duel and going home with Ronin.

"Why so serious, Beast Tamer?" Kaleb mocked. "You should be enjoying yourself."

Leiva spun and landed a kick against his side, cracking a few ribs and causing him to fall backwards. "You left me alone in the world, you didn't come back to tell me you were safe. You stayed hidden while the kingdom fell and you let my brother die. You send your dog to do your work and you force me out of Moonhaven, out of my home, when I was to be married. You have kept me here for nearly seven months, and you have the nerve to ask me why I am being serious?"

Kaleb caught himself, using his sword as a crutch. He coughed and smirked when he saw his own blood land on the dirt. "You're right, as always. Perhaps we should up the antics a bit, then, and make those emotions run wild." he said snidely, then looked up at Grayson who nodded.

"Ronin!" Finn yelled behind Leiva, who was about to advance on Kaleb.

Leiva stood dead in her tracks and turned, her eyes widened as she saw blood spurting out of Ronin's mouth and the front of his armor. "No..." She ran and caught him as he fell forward. "Ronin, please, stay with me!" She felt tears welling in her eyes as Ronin reached up to touch her cheek and smiled weakly.

"I love you, fire cherry..." he managed to say before he coughed again.

"Don't worry, Lady Leiva. I made sure not to puncture any vital organs. He'll live through this, I promise." Grayson said, laughing as he went to help Kaleb stand.

"You cowards!" she yelled, glaring at them. "You would wound an innocent man to meet your own needs?"

Kaleb chuckled. "Innocent? He stole you from me and while I respect that you have chosen him over me does not mean I will not do whatever is necessary to remove him from the picture."

Leiva looked back down at Ronin and kissed his forehead. "This ends now, love." she said, then looked up at Finn. "Stop the bleeding, Finn, please. Take these bandages and dress the wound. I am ending this once and for all." she told the second as she handed him her first aid bag. She stood and faced Kaleb and Grayson, her eyes burning with hatred.

Grayson laughed and advanced towards her. "What are you going to do, little whore?"

Leiva stood there until Grayson was close enough to touch, then she lunged forward and hit every one of his pressure points as she spoke an incantation in the ancient northern language. Grayson doubled over and began to writhe in pain.

"What did you do?" Kaleb demanded, his hand pressed against his side.

Leiva looked up at him. "I used an ancient technique that my mother passed down to me. Through her blood lies the power of the Beast Tamers and though she was not born with it herself, she possessed the knowledge to use it and train me in all its techniques. This particular technique forces your opponent to transform into an animal that reflects your true nature." She glanced over at Grayson as he transformed into a field mouse. "Grayson's true nature is like that of a field mouse. He's aggressive and can be harmful to other things and people around him, but he is a rare breed. You cannot find another warrior as skilled as he is."

Grayson the mouse stood on his wobbly feet and looked around, his whiskers twitching.

"No one calls me a whore and gets away with it, Grayson. I told you that before and now look what happened." Leiva said and she started walking towards the mouse.

He watched as Leiva approached him and he squeaked, skittering away somewhere to hide. Leiva looked over to Kaleb and sighed.

"This is folly, Kaleb. You have yet to land a single blow to me and I have landed several. Will you accept defeat?" she asked.

Kaleb started to laugh and stood straight. His side was severely bruised now and he readied himself for an attack. "You haven't seen anything yet." He lunged forward with a newfound strength and caught Leiva off guard.


End file.
